The use of astigmatic lenses in electron guns is known. Generally, the lenses form a non-circular electron beam bundle, usually elliptical in crosssection. Exemplary lenses of this general description are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,608; 3,866,081; 3,873,878; 4,143,293; and in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the instant specification. These prior art lenses are complicated and expensive to make and require either a two part grid or cooperation between two or more grids.